


The Devil's Kiss

by kinkybitch



Series: Falling for You: Love is Hell [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Slow Burn, finally made it to the fucking, rhys is in the middle of the Pandoran desert with no explanation whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkybitch/pseuds/kinkybitch
Summary: Rhys is stranded in the middle of the Pandoran desert. In the midst of searching for civilization, a small voice has started visiting the back of his head. When it tells him to make a blood sacrifice, should he actually listen? Probably not, but he's running out of options. (AKA: Rhys summons Demon Jack and the two become infatuated.)





	1. It Calls for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting a fic for this ship that has ruined my life! Constructive criticism always appreciated. I have a plan for how I want this to go, but comment any suggestions. I might just keep them in mind!
> 
> Also if anyone can tell me how to get italics to work on this site, that'd be great.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The bright sun beat down on Rhys’s back. Blood trickled down his face. Rhys licked his cracked lips. His tongue had so little moisture left that the only thing that seemed to happen was his mouth got a little dryer as he exposed it to the heat.

He continued to push forward, though his legs burned, though everything ached, though he felt like he couldn’t move another inch. Yet, he had been here before, thought he couldn’t go any further, and he always had. So Rhys kept staggering forward.

He stumbled, and in the course of catching himself his hand brushed the scorching sand. A pained hiss escaped his lips. He regained his balance and continued making his way through the canyon. He could only hope he was close to some sort of civilization or oasis. He could only last so much longer without water. 

A faint buzzing started up at the back of his head. _Hey kiddo_ , a faint whisper began. _You really should listen to me, y’know._

“Why?” Rhys accused the condescending voice. “You haven’t told me a single useful thing.” 

_Ah-ah-ah! What did I say about talking out loud? You’re just gonna kill yourself faster that way, sweetchecks._

_Fine,_ Rhys thought. _Better?_

 _Much. Now, I highly suggest you_ listen _, kiddo. In about five minutes you’re gonna come across a wall with some pictures on it. You’re gonna want to kneel in front of it and offer a sacrifice._

 _A sacrifice?_ Rhys scoffed. _Of what?_

_Oh, I dunno of a fucking cupcake, pumpkin? What do you think?_

_Please tell me it’s not what I think it is._

_Is what you think it is the logical choice? Because if so, you’re probably right._

_Ugh. Is it … blood?_

_Bingo! Good job, kiddo! Now get offerin’!_

_I’m not cutting myself open at some random wall._

_Are you trying to die, kid? Because I’m really getting the vibe that you’re trying to die right now._

_I am not sacrificing blood at some wall in the middle of the desert!_

_Okay, kid. Have fun dying!_

_Wait! What exactly would happen if I do give a blood sacrifice?_

_Can’t tell ya. It’s a surprise, kitten._

_Okay, I’m definitely not doing it if you’re not even going to tell me what’ll happen._

_Like I said, have fun dying, kid!_

_Wait, just—_ The buzzing stopped as abruptly as it had begun. Rhys began to panic. Should he listen to the voice? Should he offer a sacrifice? He stopped himself. _You’re dehydrated. You’re alone in the middle of the desert. You’re probably just hallucinating, okay? Random voices do not just start talking to people inside of their minds. Just calm down and keep walking._

Rhys had nearly convinced himself that voice had been a trick of his heat addled brain when he came across a large flat expanse of canyon wall. On the surface of the sandy red rock was an outline of an angel. Dark brown paint created the shape of a man with his hands on his hips with two large, feathered wings stretching out behind him. Rhys didn’t know what was more disconcerting: that the voice in in head had been telling the truth or that he was seriously considering offering his blood to this deity on the rock face.


	2. A Reluctant Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out italics! Huzzah!
> 
> Once again, any constructive criticism is appreciated! :)

Rhys stood staring at the wall for what felt like an eternity. Should he do it? Should he actually listen to the voice in his head? He was officially going insane. He was considering cutting himself open because a voice in his head had told him to. But, the voice had been right about the wall. If he didn’t do anything, he was bound to die of dehydration anyway. Would it really hurt to try?

He reached into his boot and pulled out a slim dagger. He readied himself to pierce his skin, bracing himself and closing his eyes.

_I can do this. I have nothing to lose. I might as well try._

Rhys paused. He did have something to lose. Inflicting a wound upon himself would make him weaker. That would lower his chance of continuing on to find help. Rhys put the dagger away and began to continue to lumber past the wall.

_I can’t believe I almost listened to a fever dream. I really am going crazy._

_Hey, kid, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Go back to the wall!_

_I’m not going back to the wall. You are a figment of my imagination, and sacrificing my blood is barbaric and crazy._

_Are you trying to die?! I’m trying to help you here, kitten. Now turn your ass around and go back to the wall._

_La-la-la. I can’t hear you! You’re not real!_

_I assure you that I am very real, and you will be very dead if you do not go back to the damn wall. Now I suggest you turn around and take that dagger back out._

_No._

_Look, kiddo. I am trying to_ help _you. Now, I’m gonna be a nice guy and prove it to you._

Suddenly, Rhys felt a strange buzz begin at his toes. It slowly spread throughout his body until it reached his head. The pain in his muscles washed away, and he felt much less tired. It was as if he had instantaneously received a boatload of painkillers.

_Oh … oh wow. Did you do that?_

_No. Pandora just decided to grace you with morphine. What do you think, kid? Now, I’ve shown you I’m a nice guy, so go back to the wall._

_I … but …_

_Trust me, kiddo. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Go back to the wall._

Rhys wasn’t sure if it was because he suddenly felt high as a kite or because he really wanted to trust the voice, but he turned back to the wall.

_That’s it kiddo._

Rhys approached the painting. He drew his blade and pressed the metal to the skin of his arm. In one swift motion, he sliced open his skin. He pressed his fingers to the wound, droplets of crimson blood fixing to his hand. He smeared his blood on the outline of the angel, and the painting began to glow a brilliant gold.


	3. The Darkest Black and Brightest Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Jack is hot as fuck.

And, then the gold turned to black. The most brilliant, dark black Rhys had ever seen. The picture on the wall started changing. The feathers fell from the wings, revealing a skeleton. Something began to grow in between the bones. The new substance thickened into something that looked a tick skin. Finally, horns grew from the head of the man in the image.

All of this occurred in a span of three seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to Rhys. As the painting gained horns, his back was pressed against the opposite wall of the narrow canyon. It was from there were Rhys witnessed something emerge from the painting. Like a tendril of smoke ruled by gravity, the dark vapor billowed towards the ground. The smoke continued pouring from the canyon wall, and the pool on the ground grew larger and larger. Eventually the smoke began to move upwards, as if it was climbing itself, forming a mass taller than Rhys. Then it seemed to shrink, pressing inwards, and it solidified into something shaped roughly like a man.

The rough shape refined itself until Rhys could see individual limbs made of the black substance. Then small bits of gold appeared on the creature’s skin, growing larger and forming strange shapes. The gold stilled. The creature’s eyes opened and its wing unfurled behind it.

Rhys was staring at the thing with his mouth hanging wide open. That was probably the coolest and most terrifying thing he had seen in his entire life. He looked at the creature in awe, taking in its muscular form, dark wings, and pointed horns. The creature looked blankly at him for a moment before it began to smirk.

“I know I’m beautiful, sweetcheeks, but do you think you could manage to shut your mouth?”

Rhys closed his jaw.

“Good boy.” The creature gave him a once over and scoffed. “Yeah, there’s no way in hell I’m looking to you for more than two seconds looking like _that_.” He waved one of his … hands? They looked like hands, so Rhys decided to think of them as hands. He waved one of his hands, and Rhys felt something like a cold wind surround him. He looked down and, sure enough, his rags were gone, replaced by a simple black robe. In addition, he felt much cleaner. Looking down at his hands, he saw the dirt and grime that had accumulated on his skin and under his fingernails had been cleared away.

“T-thank you,” Rhys managed with a minimal voice crack.

“You’re welcome, kid. Now, I know what you’re thinking. What is the smoking hot creature that stands before me? _Who_ is the smoking hot creature that stands before me? And I’m gonna tell ya, because if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s monologing.” The creature paused a moment to observe the effect his words had on his audience. The kid still seemed frozen in awe.

“Anyway, kiddo. You have the honor of gazing upon Handsome Jack, a high level demon straight from whatever it is you humans call the down under these days. Hell maybe. Yeah, I’m pretty sure you call it hell. So, you’ve summoned your first demon! Woohoo! Congrats! Etcetera. Now you were able to find this place to summon me, because you need help. So, kiddo, what can I do for ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fun! Btw just for those of you who dig details, I picture Demon Jack with brilliantly gold eyes with vertical black slits. (Bc he is lowkey a cat. More on that later.) Also, his canon tats are some of the golden markings on his skin. Others are strange runes, glyphs, cool shapes, etc. Jack's wings are similar to bat wings in shape, but since his wings are thinner than the rest of his body, you can make out the faint glow of golden blood in Jack's veins in his wings.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions for where this story could go, though I have a general idea in mind.
> 
> Please hmu on my tumblr of the same name (rhackismykink)!


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is forged. Rhysie learns a little about the workings of hell.

Rhys stood frozen, looking at the thing in front of him. Correction: **demon** in front of him. He was trying to process Jack’s words, but the small voice repeating _Demon?! What the hell did I just summon?_ over and over in his mind was not helping the situation. 

“Hello? Kid? Did I break you?” Jack paused. “Hell, I haven’t done anything yet, and I broke you.”

Rhys swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “No, I—I’m okay. I mean, not broken. I think. I’m 90% sure. I mean—Holy hell, I summoned a demon?”

Jack looked at him as if he was dealing with a very slow toddler. “Yes, honey. You summoned a demon. Not just any demon, by the way. A _high level_ demon. Thank you very much.”

“I—okay. So … What do I do now?”

“You tell me what you need.”

“What?”

“You were able to summon me because you need help. So, what do you need?”

“Oh gee. I’m in the middle of the desert. I’m dying of dehydration, and there’s no civilization in sight. What could I possibly need help with?”

 Jack growled, “I’m not an idiot, princess. But in order for me to make a deal, you have to explicitly tell me what you need.”

“I need to get safely to civilization so I can get help.”

“Very good. Now what will you give me in exchange for that?”

“I—When you found me I was in rags. I don’t have anything to give you!”

Jack chuckled darkly. “On the contrary, darling. You have a lot you can give me. Your memories. Your time. Your emotions. Your mortal soul.”

Rhys started. “I don’t like the sound of any of those, especially that last one.”

“Oh, don’t worry, kitten. This is a relatively small request. In exchange for safe passage to civilization, I ask for you to spend five years in hell.”

“Spend five years in hell?!”

“Yup. Just five.”

“No! No. Nooooooooooooo. I would much rather die than spend _any_ time in hell.”

“What?! Why?”

“Who knows what could happen to me down there? I could be tortured past my limits. Hellfire. Worst nightmares. You get the picture!”

“Careful, honey buns. You’re insulting where I _live_.”

“Well, you’re a demon! You’re not tortured!”

“Really, babe? You think I’m ruthless enough to stick a fragile thing like you in the pits? I may be a demon, but I’m not evil.” 

“Well. Where would you put me?”

Jack smirked. “I was thinking the pleasure gardens.”

“The—the what?”

“Kitten, do you really think souls would opt to stay in hell if it was all bad? Every single soul would choose reincarnation over hell if there was no upside to heading down there. There has to be a respite from the suffering that makes it worth the pain.”

“And that respite is the pleasure gardens?”

“Amongst other things.”

“And what exactly would being in the pleasure gardens entail?” 

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Do you really need me to spell it out for you? I mean, I can give you the talk about the birds and the bees if you need it.”

“No! No. I’m okay. Just—would I have to … do it with anyone who wanted me to? Or do I have a choice?”

“You can turn down two separate people. However, you must pleasure the third if you turn down two in a row.”

“I—is there any alternative you can offer?”

“Really, kid. I’m being nice here. You wanna push it?”

“I—“

“One more protest and it’s six years!”

“I—um—okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I will spend five years in hell … in the pleasure gardens.”

“Excellent! Now we just have to seal the deal. Come here, kitten.”

Rhys moved closer to Jack. Jack gently took his chin in his clawed hand and raised Rhys’ face. Jack looked at him intently and began to move forward.

Rhys put his hand on Jack’s chest, halting his forward momentum. “What do you think you’re doing?!” 

“I’m trying to kiss you.”

Rhys had not expected that forward of an answer. He spluttered for a moment and managed a squeaky, “Why?”

“It’s how a demon seals a deal, pumpkin. If you really want, I can draw up a contract with all the details and have you sign it. However, the kiss is a sign of … tenderness … leeway. It means I vow to honor my word and take the terms of the deal easy on you.” 

Rhys thought it over for a moment. “Okay.” 

He closed his eyes and began moving his head forward. He felt Jack’s lips meet his for just a moment. A searing flash of heat burned through him. As he pulled away and opened his eyes, he could see the faint outline of a red mist surrounding the two of them. The mist faded away as Jack opened his eyes.

“Well, kiddo. It looks like we’ve got ourselves a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Jack have Rhys placed in the pleasure gardens because he thinks Rhys is cute? Hell yeah. 
> 
> Is Jack going to visit Rhys in the pleasure gardens? For sure.
> 
> Is Jack going to strategically ask Rhys after Rhys turned down the last two people? Lol probably.


	5. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys explores the important questions everyone should be asking.

Jack turned abruptly and began walking in the direction from which Rhys had entered the canyon. Jack shouted over his shoulder, “Ya comin’ or not, kiddo? Civilization is this way!” Rhys hesitated for a moment and followed Jack.

 

“So I was headed in the wrong direction this whole time?”

 

“Pretty much, pumpkin. I mean there’s a bandit camp about three days that way, but I doubt that’s the sort of settlement you were looking for. Trust me, it’s a good thing that you would’ve died of dehydration before you got to them.”

 

Rhys let out a noncommittal sound of agreement and kept walking. He followed Jack through the corridor in the red rock. Rhys kept expecting Jack to say something eventually, but he was silent as they continued forward. He tried to find something to entertain himself with as he walked. He looked at the sandy walls of the canyon. He tilted his head back and looked at the slim sliver of blue sky peeking through the tight canyon walls. Yet, he had looked at all of this before; this had been his world for the past few days. So, his eyes continued to wander to the oddity in his line of sight, the addition to the landscape of Pandora.

 

He kept trying not to look at Jack, afraid the demon might sense his gaze. After what seemed like at least an hour of walking, Rhys allowed himself to study the creature in front of him. His eyes wandered over Jack’s large wings and down his muscular back and stuck on something he had overlooked before. Jack had a tail. How had Rhys somehow missed that jack had a tail?

 

The thing was long and looked somewhat like it was made of dark leather, and its tip was pointed. Rhys traced the appendage with his eyes and tried to see how it fit into Jack’s anatomy. It protruded from the bottom of Jack’s back, like a continuation of his spine. As Rhys studied how the tail fit with Jack’s humanlike figure, his eyes were drawn downwards.

 

Jack’s ass had nothing covering it.

 

When Jack had appeared out of smoke, Rhys hadn’t really absorbed anything other than _demon, really handsome demon standing in front of me_. However, now he was processing that Jack was not wearing clothes of any kind. Rhys’ face burned and his cheeks were suddenly flushed a bright red. He looked away from Jack. However, his eyes slowly made their way back to Jack’s behind.

 

It was so … perfect. Like, what the hell? Rhys had only seen a butt that defined in his wildest dreams and a few pornos he would never admit to watching. It wasn’t exactly perfect in the sense that it was round per se, but Jack looked fit as all get out. His butt looked amazing.

 

Pondering Jack’s butt naturally lead to the next question that popped into Rhys’ mind. _What does Jack’s dick look like?_ Thinking back on it, Jack hadn’t appeared to have a penis. He looked sort of like a male action figure with a flat area between his legs where a dick was traditionally placed. _Did Jack even have a dick? Is it retractable or something? If there’s a pleasure garden in hell, demons probably have sex organs, right? So where the hell is Jack’s dick?_

Suddenly, Jack burst out laughing. “I can’t do it! I can’t! The butt I could handle, but this is too good, pumpkin!”

 

“I—What?!”

 

“Kitten, I do, in fact, have a dick. It is not retractable, but you’re close, pumpkin. It only appears when I want it to. Summon a dick! I dunno, it’s a demon thing.”

 

Rhys’ cheeks were on fire. “How … How did you know I was thinking about your … appendages?”

 

Jack chuckled. “I was trying to keep it on the down low so I could keep tabs on you. But, demons can always tell what a mortal is thinking about them. It helps us make sure you intend to keep your side of a deal and don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“So … oh my god. You heard the butt thing too?”

 

“Oh yeah, kitten. Every single thought.”

 

Rhys covered his face with his hands and let out a long groan.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re not the first human to think I’m hot stuff.” Jack turned around and struck what he seemed to think was a sexy pose. “So, kitten, you wanna see it?”

 

“See what?”

 

“My dick, of course!”

 

Rhys groaned again.

 

“That wasn’t a no! Ya wanna see it, don’t ya?” Jack ruffled Rhys’ hair with one of his hands. “It’s okay, you don’t have to answer. I’ll just hear what you think about it.”

 

Rhys groaned yet again as Jack turned around and began walking forward again. This was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butts are beautiful things. I have a great appreciation for them. Also, this was terrible for me to write because I get severe second-hand embarrassment, but I think it was worth it in the end.
> 
> Please leave a comment or hit up my tumblr (rhackismykink) if you liked this chapter! (I'm a sucker for attention, positive reception, or critical feedback!)


	6. Getting to Know You, Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret to say that this is a filler chapter. However, we do get a bit more information about demons.

The rest of the walk had been interesting to say the least. Jack had been talking about his dick and his prowess in the bedroom for nearly two hours before Rhys came upon a strategy to shut him up.

 

_Hey, hey JACK. Can you hear me?_

“Yes, kiddo. I can hear you.”

 

Rhys smiled mischievously. _Hey, hey Jack. Jack! Jaaaaaaaack._

“What, kid?” Jack responded.

 

_Shut up. Please, for everything that is holy … for the love of everything that is un-holy._

“Or what, kiddo?”

 

_Or this! JACK! Jaaaaaaaaaaaack. Jack-attack. Jack-i-doodle-dandy. Jack! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—_

“Okay! Okay. I get the idea.”

 

The rest of the walk had gone much smoother after Rhys figured out simply working Jack’s name into a thought meant he heard it.

 

Further into their trek, Rhys finally began asking the questions that had begun to plague him. “Jack?”

 

“Please, do not start that again, kid.”

 

“No, I’m talking out loud this time. I have a question.”

 

“Fire away, kiddo.”

 

“Where are we headed?”

 

“A little town called Freedom Run. It’s about five days walk from here.”

 

“Oh, okay. I think I’ve heard something about that place.” Rhys paused for another moment. “Jack?”

 

“Yes, pumpkin?”

 

“Um … have you always been a demon? I mean, how is a demon made? Like, are you just born a demon? Did you live a life as a human or …”

 

“Most demons start off as human souls that wound up in Hell. Some are born to demon parents though. I … um, I’m a little different.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I’d rather not say. Forget I said anything about it.”

 

“Jack?”

 

“Kid, please. Just let it go.”

 

“Okay, Jack.” He had remained silent for some time after that.

 

“Soooooo … Jack? Why do you look like that? I mean, the way you look? Do demons choose their appearance?”

 

“I look like this, because this is how I look. A demon’s physical form stays mainly the same. The only changes are color, markings, horns, wings, and, sometimes, a tail; the body type, the face, the hair, those stay the same.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“What do you mean _huh_?”

 

“I guess I always thought demons chose what they looked like. I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to naturally have abs and an amazing … uh … um … form.”

 

“You were gonna say ass weren’t you?”

 

Rhys’ cheeks felt like they had been set on fire. “What?! I—“

 

“Haha! Knew it!”

 

This inevitably lead to Jack ranting about the qualities of his _amazing ass_. Rhys sighed, and continued walking.

 

Eventually, Jack stopped at a wider portion of the canyon. “Let’s set up camp, kiddo. It’s nearing sundown.”

 

Rhys nodded his agreement, but then stated the obvious. “We don’t have anything to set up.”

 

“Kitten, are you forgetting that I am a demon?” Jack waved his hand, and an entire camp of sorts appeared in a flash. A canvas ceiling stretched the length of the canyon, propped up at the edges by golden poles. The ground had been covered with plush, red carpeting. A table with a veritable feast was directly in front of the pair.

 

Rhys dove towards the table of food immediately. He began digging into some form of roasted bird.

 

“Woah, kid! Slow down! What’s the rush?” Jack paused, and a look of realization came across his face. “I forgot to feed you. Kid, why didn’t you tell me you were hungry?”

 

“I kind of assumed you knew. I mean, I’ve been wandering around for days without rations.”

“I’m sorry, kitten,” Jack said as he plopped down next to Rhys. “I forget about mortal needs. If I forget something else, just let me know, okay?”

 

“Okay. Thanks, Jack.”

 

“You’re welcome, kiddo.”

 

“Hey, um, is there a reason why you call me all those nicknames? I mean, do you do it to everyone?”

 

Jack chuckled. “Well, I would call you by your name if you told me what it was.”

 

Rhys flushed. “I really haven’t told you my name?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh, well … I guess you aren’t the only forgetful one. My name is Rhys.”

 

“Rhys,” Jack repeated. “Rhys.” He said the name a few more times, as if seeing how it tasted on his tongue. “That is one weird name. I, mean, I deal with demon names, but that one is pretty high up there on the weird-ass name scale.” Rhys chuckled. Jack poured out two glasses of wine and handed one to Rhys. “Well Rhys, cheers to an interesting first day and a straightforward first deal.”

 

“You say that as if I’ll make another deal.”

 

“Oh trust me, Rhysie. You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for comments. Also, consider hitting up my tumblr (rhackismykink).


	7. Dreaming of Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why my chapters are always so short. I really wish I could make them longer. However, I like my work succinct rather than unnecessarily verbose. Anyway, Rhys makes another deal.

Rhys hadn’t believed Jack could manipulate him into making another deal so easily, but he was really close to giving in.

 

“Oh, c’mon, kiddo. Don’t you want a bed? Just look at this shit,” Jack said while rolling around on the most luxurious bed Rhys had ever seen in his life. “Look at these fluffy pillows, this soft comforter, these satin sheets. So soft. So comfy. You know you want a bed, kitten.”

 

Rhys let a huff of frustration. “No, I’m not making another deal. I’ll just sleep on the carpet.”

 

“What carpet?” Jack said with a smirk.

 

“The carpet on the—“ Rhys looked down and saw Jack had somehow gotten rid of the carpet. “I hate you, Jack.”

 

“Aw, we both know you love me, Rhysie.”

 

“Fine. No carpet. I’ll sleep on the sand.”

 

“Okay. Enjoy that, kiddo. While I sleep on this amazing _bed_.”

 

Rhys closed his eyes. He had slept in the sand for the past few nights. It was as familiar as his bed back home. Yes, he could survive without Jack and his stupid beds.

 

After many minutes of surviving without Jack and his beds, Rhys was ready to give in.

 

“Okay, so if I _hypothetically_ wanted a bed, what would I need to give you?”

 

“I knew you’d come around eventually, pumpkin.”

 

“And let me make myself very clear. I am getting a bed _every_ night of this journey if I make this deal.”

 

“Fair enough, kitten. Alright, gonna have to up the ante if this is for multiple nights.” Jack paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. “Aha!” He exclaimed. “You wear whatever I want for the rest of the journey.”

 

“I wear whatever you want?”

 

“Yup,” Jack said with a mischievous grin.

 

Rhys grew suspicious because of that look. “A few conditions before I agree to this. I am not walking around completely naked at any point in time.”

 

Jack’s face fell a little. “Aw, you’re no fun, pumpkin.”

 

“Also, I have the right to ask for a change in material if whatever you put me in is chaffing or itchy.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, kiddo.”

 

Rhys felt like he was going to regret this. No, he was **definitely** going to regret this, but right now a bed sounded really nice. “Then we have a deal.”

 

Jack grinned. “Then c’mere, kitten.”

 

Rhys sat down on the bed next to Jack and turned towards him. Jack stared at him intently while he took Rhys’ chin with both his hands. Rhys closed his eyes. He felt Jack’s lips meet his. Rhys was ready to pull away, but Jack held him in place. Jack was kissing him hard, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Rhys was startled at first, but soon he was kissing back. After a few seconds, or maybe a few minutes, the two parted.

 

“I—um—Jack?”

 

“Just go with it, Rhysie.” Jack waved his hand, summoning a second bed. “It’s late, sweetcheeks. Go to bed.”

 

“I … uh … okay, Jack.”

 

Rhys headed over to the new bed and burrowed under the covers. Somehow the thing was even comfier than it looked. He felt himself drifting away. “Goodnight, Jack.”

 

“Goodnight, Rhys.”

 

Rhys snuggled in deeper. As he floated into sleep, he thought about the kiss and smiled to himself. He knew what he would dream about tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could the big, bad demon (okay, really more softy demon when it comes to Rhys) be falling for a mortal? What implications does this have for the pair? How do mortal/demon relationships work? 
> 
> All these questions and more will be addressed in the rest of "The Devil's Kiss!"
> 
> Tune in next chapter to find out more.


	8. Kittens and Dress Up

Rhys woke just as the sun began to paint the sky a faint pink. He had finally slept well for once. He listened intently to see if he could hear any sign that Jack was awake. To his surprise, he could hear that Jack was still faintly snoring. Rhys rolled over and looked to Jack’s bed. He took in the sight before him and burst out into a fit of giggles. He tried to stifle the sound by putting his hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

 

“Kid, it is too early to be up. Go back to sleep,” Jack mumbled groggily.

 

Rhys continued giggling softly.

 

“What is so funny this early in the morning?” Jack demanded as he opened his eyes.

 

After a bit more of laughter, Rhys blurted out, “You sleep like a cat!”

 

“What?! No I do not!”

 

This exclamation was completely inaccurate. Jack was curled up into a ball. The covers of his bed had long since fallen off the bed and into the sand. He was smack dab in the middle of his bed in full donut of fluff cat formation.

 

“Jack, you totally sleep like a cat!”

 

“No I do not! Those fuckers sleep like **me**!”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“I have been around far longer than them. They stole my amazingly comfy sleeping position!”

 

“Suuuuuuure, Jack.”

 

“They did!”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“Rhys, they copied—You know what? Whatever! I don’t need you to believe me. I don’t need validation from a mortal about the way I sleep.”

 

“Okay, Jack.”

 

“But for the record, they stole it from me.”

 

“I’m sure they did, Jack.”

 

This line of conversation carried on through about half of breakfast. But, eventually, Jack turned the tables on Rhys.

 

“So Rhysie, I’ve been thinking about our little deal.”

 

Rhys moaned.

 

“Oh, shush, pumpkin. You don’t even know what I’m going to put you in yet.”

 

“Let me guess. It’s a bunny suit or something equally humiliating.”

 

“Oh no, babe. I am much classier than that.”

 

“So what am I wearing today?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Rhys spent the rest of the meal contemplating just what Jack would make him wear. _A speedo? Nipple piercings? A scrap of cloth barely large enough to cover his ass? Would Jack be into that? What_ was _Jack into? What did I get myself into?_

With a wave of his hand, Jack banished the camp.

 

“Alright, kiddo. Time for the fun part!”

 

Rhys braced himself, closing his eyes as he saw Jack raise his hand again. He felt a cold wind surround him for just a moment, then the icy sensation disappeared. As Rhys opened his eyes, Jack whistled appreciatively.

 

“What the hell, kid? You’re actually kinda hot.”

 

Rhys looked down and saw his chest was bare. And yes, he was, indeed, in what seemed to be a golden speedo, but a translucent blue fabric made up flowing pants that provided some coverage for the rest of his legs.

 

“Also, you have tattoos? When were you gonna tell me you had tats, Rhysie?”

 

“I kind of assumed you’d noticed them already. They were visible when we met.”

 

“I looked at you for about one second before I got you out of those rags, kid. Then the robe I put you in would’ve fit right in at a nunnery.” Jack looked Rhys up and down. Rhys saw something new in Jack’s eyes, something almost … predatory.

 

“Oh, yeah. You’re walking in front of me today, kitten. You’ve already had a chance to see my magnificent ass. Now I’m gonna take a look at yours.”

 

At this point, Rhys felt like his face had been set ablaze. Jack nudged him forward.

 

“C’mon, kiddo. Get walking.”

 

Rhys still stood frozen to the spot. Jack began gently guiding him forward.

 

“Seriously, pumpkin. You gotta relearn how to walk now? I promise, just cause I’m behind you, does not mean I’ll pull any shit. I don’t bite.”

 

Rhys slowly pulled himself together and began to walk at a normal pace.

 

“Unless you’re into that, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm incredibly cheesy. But we all know Jack is really a biter when it comes to the bedroom.
> 
> Also, Jack sleeps like a cat. Later in their domestic relationship, Rhys will discover he has some other catlike tendencies. I just ... I really love cats, okay? And imagining a demon Jack curled up like a cat makes my heart all warm and fuzzy.
> 
> Please leave me comment or hit up my tumblr if you enjoyed! :D


	9. Sweet Dreams and Painful Awakenings

They had been walking for a few hours before they finally reached the end of the canyon. The flat landscape of Pandora greeted the pair. The sand seemed to stretch on forever. Rhys let out a sigh of relief. Finally, some definitive proof that they were making progress.

“Doing alright, kiddo? Need a break?”

“I’m okay. Thanks, Jack.”

“Alright, kitten. Let’s keep walking then.”

The pair continued walking for what seemed like days to Rhys. Eventually, he felt like he couldn’t go any further.

“Jack?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

“I need to rest. Can we take a break?”

“Sure, kiddo.” Jack summoned a tent with a wave of his hand. Rhys entered through the flap in the canvas and was greeted by a barrage of color. The tent was full of colorful hangings, rugs, and cushy chairs. Rhys plopped into the chair that looked like it had the most padding and let out a contented sigh. Jack sat in a chair across from him.

“How ya doin, Rhysie? Do you think you can go any further today or do you need to rest?”

Rhys knew he should keep walking. He truly wanted to reach civilization as soon as possible. Yet, his entire body ached down to his bones. “I don’t think I can go any further today.”

“Alright, princess. I understand.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

“Do you need anything? Oh, shit. You need food again, don’t you?”

Rhys gave Jack a sheepish grin.

“Rhys, what did I tell you about mortal needs? You haven’t eaten all day. Don’t you need, like, three meals a day, pumpkin? Please, kitten. Remind me when you need stuff.”

“Sorry, Jack. I’ll do better tomorrow.”

“You better. I’m not having your scrawny ass faint on me because you forgot to remind me you need to eat.”

Rhys apologized again, and Jack summoned another splendid meal. When Rhys had given himself a stomach ache by gorging himself on the delicious food, he laid down and felt himself nearly fall asleep on the carpet.

As he began to slowly lose consciousness, he was lifted up. He felt himself being carried and heard Jack murmur something softly. He was put down on something warm and fluffy, and he felt himself begin to drift away as his body was covered with something soft and warm.

Rhys dreamed of wine-stained lips and scrumptious meals. He was in the midst of a particularly passionate kiss with a certain demon when he was startled awake. Rhys groggily opened his eyes and saw that Jack was shaking his shoulders frantically.

“Rhys, get up!”

“What is it, Jack?” Rhys mumbled while snuggling deeper under his covers.

“Rhys, there are psychos outside the tent!”

Rhys was suddenly fully awake. “Psychos?!”

Jack nodded. “They will try to kill you, pumpkin, or capture you. I mean, I wouldn’t blame them for keeping you alive with that hot outfit of yours.”

“Jack, this is serious. What are we supposed to do?”

“I’m immortal, kiddo. They can’t hurt me. You, on the other hand, you they could hurt.” Jack stared into Rhys’ eyes intently. “Do you trust me, Rhys?”

Rhys hesitated for a moment, but Jack had treated him fairly so far. “Yes.”

“Kitten, if I’m going to protect you, we have to make a deal.”

“Okay, Jack.”

“I will protect you from these crazies, but in return you have to witness the violence.”

“Why?”

“You’ve never seen someone die before, have you?”

“No. Not directly, anyway.”

“Witnessing a death is a powerful thing. That is the price of your protection.”

“Okay.”

Jack nodded curtly and quickly pressed his lips to Rhys’. “Get ready, kiddo. This is about to get gruesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... close ... to ... the ... smut, and yet so far.
> 
> Please leave a comment with any feedback! Consider checking out my tumblr (rhackismykink).


	10. Killing Crazies

Rhys heard excited chatter from outside the tent. He flinched at the sound of guns being fired into the air. 

“You need to be able to see what’s happening, but I don’t want you getting too close. Stay inside the tent, Rhys.”

“Okay, Jack.”

The demon headed to the opening in the tent with a palpable sense of purpose. He was almost outside when Rhys said, “Jack, be careful.” Jack turned around and his gaze softened for a moment. 

“Okay, Rhysie.”

Rhys followed Jack to the break in the tent’s canvas and stood in the entryway. A caravan of sorts was about fifty feet away. The black vehicle was covered with rather graphic graffiti and with psychos. Some of the masked goons were already on the sand, and Rhys saw Jack approaching them quickly. Before the psychos on the grond had the chance to comprehend that Jack had murderous intentions, he had already sunk his claws into two of their necks.

Rhys watched as the psychos dropped like flies. Jack turned, slashing one after the other, kicking, biting, and dodging bullets with skill. Rhys knew he should feel disgusted, but he could only feel relief that Jack was keeping them the hell away from him.

While Rhys had been watching Jack tear apart the psychos near the caravan, he had neglected to notice the voices of several people growing closer.

“Ooh, told you it’d be worth sneaking to the tent! This one’s cute.”

Rhys started. He turned and saw three psychos standing to his right.

“He’s so skinny; he’d be a lean meal. Still, I haven’t had human flesh for a while.”

The first one piped up again. “He’s too pretty to eat. I say we keep him as a pet!”

The third psycho, who was potentially the most buff person Rhys had ever seen in his life, said, “I say we skin him alive! He’ll probably make some delicious sounds as we peel off his skin!”

Rhys was shrinking into himself. He tried to slowly step back into the tent.

“Now look what you’ve done! You’re scaring him!” The first one stepped towards Rhys, a nasty grin on his face. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m sure you’ll be a good boy for us.” He grabbed Rhys’ chin and forced Rhys to look into his eyes. “Won’t you? Be a good boy and woof for us!”

Rhys was frozen to the spot, paralyzed with terror.

“Aw, cat got your tongue?” The psycho’s expression turned to one of outrage. Rhys felt something sharp being pressed to his throat. “I said, **woof** for us,” he whispered menacingly.

Rhys heard a yell of fury from behind the psycho, and saw Jack rushing toward the trio cornering him. As he neared them, Rhys heard him bellow, “How _dare_ you touch what is **MINE**!” 

Jack slashed one of the psychos across the face and kicked him in the groin. He stole the second man’s gun and shot the first psycho in the face. He turned the weapon on the second psycho, who turned and fled in terror. As Jack approached Rhys, the third psycho pressed the blade harder to Rhys’ neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

“Come any closer and I slit his throat.”

Jack stood completely still. The psycho smiled in triumph and looked back to Rhys. In the split second he looked away from Jack, Jack reached the man and tore him off of Rhys. There was a look of absolute rage in Jack’s eyes as he lifted the man. Jack brought the psycho’s neck to his face and dug his teeth deep into his neck. Jack then pulled away, tearing a chunk of the man’s flesh with him. Rhys’ face was splattered with warm liquid. Rhys was confronted with the sight of the man’s open neck.

Rhys could not process what just happened. He raised his hand to his cheek and wiped away some of the fluid. He stared down at his hand that was now covered in blood. He felt himself growing dizzy, and he began to sway from side to side. The edges of his vision turned black, and the darkness slowly overtook his sight completely. He could just barely feel himself begin to fall before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Rhys is just a little traumatized. (By a little, I mean the dude may have flashbacks for life.)
> 
> Poor little Rhysie, so fragile.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment with feedback and checking out my tumblr (rhackismykink)!


	11. Blinding Lights and Deafening Darkness

A hand was stroking his forehead.

“Rhysie, baby, wake up. Wake up, honey. They’re all gone. You’re safe, kitten. Jack’s got you.”

Rhys slowly opened his eyes, flinching as light assaulted his senses. The world seemed to dim immediately.

“Sorry, pumpkin. Lights better now?” Rhys let out a small sound of assent then hissed. His throat ached.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” Jack waved his hand and was suddenly holding a small box. He opened it and dug his fingers into something. “Here, Rhysie. Hold still. It’ll sting, but it should help.” Jack smeared balm over Rhys’ wound. Rhys inhaled sharply. Jack hadn’t been lying; it stung a _lot_. He let out a small moan of pain. Jack resumed stroking his forehead. “Shhhhhh. It’s alright, kitten. Jack’s got you.”

Rhys took a good look at Jack and noticed a slash in his shoulder.

“Jack,” Rhys managed to croak out, “You’re hurt!”

“Shhh, kitten. Don’t talk for now, okay? Your neck needs to heal.” Rhys glared at Jack and pointed at his shoulder. Jack took one look at Rhys’ pouty face and started laughing. “Don’t look so upset, Rhysie! You keep seeming to forget that I’m a demon. This’ll heal in no more than a day.” Rhys crossed his arms and continued glaring at Jack. “So what, I got hurt? My job was to protect you, not myself!” Jack looked down for a moment. “And I did a pretty shit job at that.”

Rhys grabbed Jack’s arm to force him to look up. Rhys shook his head vehemently.

“Kitten, I was supposed to protect you, and you got hurt.”

Rhys got up and sat next to Jack. He looked into Jack’s eyes and shook his head some more. Then he hugged the demon, burying his head in Jack’s chest. Jack started for a moment, and then he hugged Rhys back.

“I’m sorry, Rhys. I will never let you get hurt again.”

Rhys drew back a little and stared into Jack’s eyes. He moved his head closer to Jack’s and looked down to the demon’s lips. He was about to kiss Jack when a firm hand stopped him.

“Rhys, don’t!”

Rhys looked up, confusion and hurt evident in his eyes.

“Oh, kitten, don’t give me that look. We can’t kiss, baby. We can’t kiss unless it’s part of a deal.” Jack looked down and tried to compose himself. “It’s not my rules. It’s demon law. Rhys, if we kiss outside of a deal, then you sell your soul to me. You become a demon under me.”

“Well, what if that’s what I want?”

“Rhys, please don’t talk. You’ll aggravate your cut.”

“Jack. What if I want to go to Hell with you? You said it’s not that bad, right? If that’s the truth, then I want to go there with you.”

“Rhys, trust me, that is **not** what you want. It’s true, Hell is pretty okay for demons, but there’s a hierarchy, there’s laws, there’s stuff we’re expected to do. And if you sell your soul, there’s no way you can go to Middleturf or Heaven. You’re confined to Hell.”

Rhys opened his mouth to speak again, but Jack cut him off. “Rhys, you can’t. You barely know me. You know nothing about Hell. And if you sell your soul, you leave behind the mortal world. You leave behind your chance to live the rest of your life. You leave behind any friends you have here.”

Rhys seemed to consider the final statement. He would have to leave behind his friends. He had almost forgot about them in his trek through the desert. Would he leave behind Vaugh and Yvette? _Could_ he leave them behind?

“Rhys, you’re a good guy. Even though you’ve made deals with me, your soul is still pretty pure. If you die, you’re going to Heaven. I mean, unless you royally fuck something up and commit some hefty sins. You can’t give that up. Heaven is nice, Rhys. It’s really fucking nice. Don’t give up your chance to go there for some fantasy of living in Hell with me. Don’t give up your chance to live a mortal life, Rhys, to decide your own fate. Don’t give up your chance to choose where you’ll end up.”

After Jack’s proclamation, the pair sat in silence for what seemed like days, months, or maybe even millennia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet that cute beginning lured some of you fuckers into a false sense of security, huh?
> 
> There's gotta be a little bit of conflict in every story! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed (or if you didn't :P)


	12. Love is Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute shit? Mushy dialogue? In my story? 
> 
> It's more likely than you think.

“Jack?”

“Yes, kitten.”

“I want to make another deal.”

“What for, babe?”

“Information about Hell.”

“That’s gonna cost you.”

“What will it take?”

“The memories of the psychos. The first death someone witnesses is very powerful.”

“I’m not giving that up!”

“What? Why?!”

Rhys turned to Jack for the first time since that morning. “I am not giving up a single moment with you, Jack, good or bad.”

“Fuck, Rhysie. You’re making me blush.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Rhys shoved Jack playfully. “What will it really take?”

“Hmmmm, I dunno. Maybe you walking around in whatever I want, no rules this time?”

“I am **not** walking around naked in the desert!”

“Aw, you’re no fun, pumpkin!” Jack hummed, considering his options. “How about for every question about Hell I choose to answer, you have to answer a question I ask you?”

“Deal.” Rhys leaned towards Jack. Jack slammed his lips into Rhys’ hard. The kiss was brutal, possessive and needy. Jack bit and worried flesh. Rhys bled and moaned through the pain. It was perfect in every way. The pair drew back from the kiss, both breathing heavily.

“You said there was a hierarchy in Hell? Explain that to me.”

“Well, all demons serve under Saetan. You know, the fallen angel? Mortals know some version of the story. Then there are high level demons, yours included. There are seven of us. We are some of the only demons who see Saetan personally. Under us are our servants, those who have sold their souls to us directly or made a long-term deal. Under them is the normal demons, people whose souls arrived in Hell and successfully went through trials. They do a lot of grunt work. Then there’s the minor demons. They maintain the place. Finally, there are the tormented. They go in the pits.” Jack smiled, “My turn now, kitten.”

“Please do not make this _too_ embarrassing.”

“Are you a virgin, Rhysie?”

“OH MY—Really are we teenagers?! I ask you about the workings of Hell, and you turn around and ask me if I’ve had sex before?”

“Answer the question, Rhysie,” Jack said while furiously wiggling his eyebrows.

“No.”

“Holy shit! Your innocent act has been a deception this whole time, huh!”

“No! I—I only had sex once! And that was with a girl so—“

“Aha! So your pretty little ass has never been properly wrecked!”

At that comment, Rhys turned as red as a tomato. Spluttering, he said, “Okay! Well, it’s my turn again so … Why don’t you think I’ll like Hell?”

Jack sighed. “Rhys, it’s not that I don’t think you’ll grow to like Hell. It’s the fact that you’ve got a life to live here. A mortal life is a precious thing! And it’s the fact that you will like Heaven just as much, if not more.”

“Answer, the question, Jack.”

“It’s not that you won’t like Hell, Rhys. It’s that you won’t like me!”

“Jack, what do you—“

Jack jumped up off the bed. “You know nothing about me, Rhys! **Nothing!** You will leave me just like everyone else when you know what I am! What I do!”

Rhys carefully placed his hand on Jack’s arm. “Jack, I will never leave you. Nothing you could tell me would make me leave you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I love you, Jack.”

Jack froze. “Oh.”

“I love you. No matter what. Forever and always.”

“Oh.”

“Now I have another question for you, Jack.”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me too?”

“I think so, kitten.”

Rhys smiled.

“I do, Rhys. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this come on a little fast? Yes. They've known each other for, like, two days. But they were two very intense days, and let's be real, I would fall for either of them in about 3 hours in real life.
> 
> So, y'know, when you love someone, you do mushy shit, right? Wrong! Ya fuck. So that's the goal next chapter. Wish me luck!


	13. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and the fires of passion. What more could you need?

After the debacle of a morning the pair had shared, they finally packed up camp and continued heading towards civilization. The walk soon became a sort of “get-to-know-you” session. Both Rhys and Jack seemed to want to learn everything about the other.

Rhys was 27. Jack had no idea how old he was. How old is the universe? He’s that old minus maybe a few years. Rhys preferred not to talk about his childhood. Jack preferred not to talk about what happened before he became a high level demon. Rhys used to have a cat.

“You tolerated one of those fuckers?”

“No. I _loved_ one of those **adorable** creatures.”

Jack let out a huff of disagreement. Jack never had a pet. Rhys loved to play video games. Jack’s favorite hobby was probably reading.

“They have books in Hell?”

“No, Rhys. We’re all just a bunch of illiterate fucks with no free time. Yes, we have books!”

Rhys’s favorite food was ice cream. Jack had never had ice cream.

“You’ve never had ice cream?!”

“No. Why? Is it good?”

“Is it good? Is it good?! It’s only the best confectionary invention of all time!”

“Okay! I get it, kiddo. You like ice cream!”

“How have you not had ice cream?”

“I dunno. Never really wanted to try it, I guess.”

“You’re trying it!”

“Now?”

“Yeah! Just summon some or whatever it is you do!”

“Hmmm, I might. But if you want me to try this stuff, we’re gonna have to make a deal.”

 “What do you want, Jack?”

“I’ll try ice cream. I’ll even give you some, but only if you feed it to me.”

“Oka—“

“Ah, ah!” Jack interrupted. “You feed it to me from your mouth."

“How will that work?”

“I’ll show ya, kitten. We got a deal?”

Rhys nodded. Jack pressed their lips together for a kiss. Before Rhys had a chance to take advantage of the sealing of the deal, Jack had pulled away.

“Jack, you didn’t let me properly kiss you.”

“Shhh, baby. Just open your mouth.”

Jack was smirking and holding a spoon and tub of ice cream. Rhys obeyed and opened his mouth. Jack pressed the spoon into Rhys’ mouth and watched him swallow down the ice cream.

“Good, pumpkin?”

Rhys hummed in affirmation. Jack put another spoonful of ice cream into Rhys’ mouth.

“Don’t swallow,” he commanded.

Jack pressed his lips to Rhys’ and worked the mortal’s mouth open. Jack took the scoop of ice cream into his mouth and swallowed.

“Huh. Guess that stuff is pretty good. Although, I might just say that about anything I get to eat out of your mouth.” Rhys blushed furiously. “Open again, kitten.” This time Jack let the ice cream melt and opted to fully explore Rhys’ mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily.

“Hold still, kitten.” Jack reached up and swiped his thumb across Rhys’ chin, wiping away a stray drop of melted ice cream.

“That was a treat, kitten. But I can think of something sweeter I’d like to taste.” Rhys’ face was literally on fire. He could feel his cheeks melting away. “I’ve got a new deal for you. How about I summon you a bed and you let me give you the most mindblowing sex of your mortal life?”

Rhys nodded feebly, and before he could do anything, Jack was kissing him and pushing him down onto a bed that had not been there a moment before. Jack broke the kiss, and Rhys noticed he was naked. The demon had summoned his clothes. It made sense that he could whisk them away. Jack worked fast. Rhys watched Jack as he slid further down the bed.

“Jack, what are you—“ Rhys stopped talking and let out a gasp as he felt Jack lick a stripe up his inner thigh. Jack smirked up at Rhys and began to handle Rhys’ balls while maintaining full eye contact. Rhys let out a full blown moan.

“That’s it, baby. I want to hear every sound you make for me,” Jack said as he slowly began to stroke Rhys’ dick. At the same time, Rhys felt one of Jack’s fingers probing at his entrance. He slowly pressed the digit in, and Rhys let out a sound of slight discomfort.

“Don’t worry, Rhysie. I’ll find your sweet spot soon.”

Jack moved his finger around for a few moments before he found Rhys’ prostate. Rhys arched off the bed, moaning. “Fuck, Jack!” Jack slowly worked another finger inside of Rhys as he stimulated the young man’s prostate. Finally, he was able to fit in a third finger.

Jack removed his fingers for a moment, and Rhys let out a sound of disappointment at finding himself so unceremoniously empty. He looked up to see Jack covering his own cock with lubricant.

Wait, Jack’s cock … that was new.

“Summon a dick, sweetcheeks.” Jack said, seeing where Rhys was staring. “You like what you see?”

Rhys did. The thing was huge. It was long and thick, and … ridged? It had bumps that covered it every inch or so.

“Hurry the fuck up and get that thing inside of me.”

“Someone’s a little eager, huh?”

Jack pushed into Rhys slowly, and though Rhys had thought three fingers would be enough prep, it was not. He was still being stretched because of the sheer girth of the thing. Jack finally bottomed out and slowly pulled back a little, starting up a steady pace.

“Faster, Jack! Please!”

Jack complied and picked up the pace. Rhys was moaning in pleasure. He was hot and everything was sort of off-kilter. He felt a little dizzy, but he didn’t care because he felt wonderful. Jack hit his prostate with every thrust, and Rhys cried out each time. He forgot where he was … who he was. The only thing he remembered was Jack. The only thing that mattered was Jack.

“Jack!” Rhys moaned for some innumerable time.

Jack’s thrusts became sloppier. He sped up even more and dug his fingers into Rhys’ sides. “Fuck, Rhysie. You are tight.”

Rhys felt so hot, and something inside of him seemed to burst as he arched off the bed once again. His body was wracked with pleasure and the only thing he could focus on was the feeling. Jack’s hips stuttered to a stop. Rhys felt something warm filling his insides as he drifted in pleasure.

He opened his eyes a fraction to gaze up at Jack. The demon looked down at him with a smile on his face. “You are just perfect, kitten. You know that?”

Rhys hummed and closed his eyes again. “So are you, handsome. So are you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, what we've all been waiting for. (Or I have anyway.)
> 
> That is the first time I have ever written smut. There's a first for all things, I guess!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment! (I'm always a slut for attention. :D)


	14. Finally Yours

The next morning, Rhys awoke to the sight of Jack sleeping peacefully next to him. Rhys grinned as he saw the man was once again curled up like a cat. He snuggled closer to the demon and closed his eyes again, humming contentedly. After falling asleep again, he vaguely felt a hand stroking his forehead. 

“You are so beautiful, Rhysie,” Jack said softly. “I know I haven’t seen a mortal for a long time, but you, you take the cake. You are just the perfect little human.”

Rhys hummed in agreement. Jack chuckled softly. “You are so fucking cute, pumpkin.” Rhys slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the light of the tent. He leaned towards Jack and made to kiss him. Jack pressed his finger against Rhys’ lips. “Ah-ah-ah. Sorry, honey. No kissing, remember?” Rhys made a sad little sound in the back of his throat. “Shhhh, babe. C’mon let’s have some breakfast.”

Jack summoned another scrumptious table of goodies. Rhys had no idea what the food was, but it was tasty as all get out. Over the course of the meal, Rhys eventually approached the subject that had been on his mind.

“Jack?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“How do you summon a lesser demon? I know I summoned you using an icon. Is it different for lower level demons?”

Jack thought for a moment. “No, not really. Generally, you need an image tied to them too, but a basic chant can also work.”

“And what would that be?”

“Why are you so curious all of a sudden?”

_Oh. No reason. Just fishing for information so I can go to Hell with you._

“Rhys. You are not going to sell your soul to me.”

“Shit! I forgot you can hear stuff like that!”

“Rhys,” Jack stated once again. “You are not becoming a demon.”

“Why not Jack?”

“We’ve already been over this, Rhys. Please just let it go.”

“I will not let it go! I want to be with you, Jack! I don’t want to worry about fucking up and kissing you! I want to be able to be together without you having to worry all the time!”

“Rhys! You—“

“No! Just listen, Jack!”

“No, you listen! You have only known me for two days! Two fucking days, Rhys! You are not throwing away your life for someone you don’t even know!”

“Shut up, Jack! Just shut up! … I do know you, okay? I know you love to read. I know you don’t like cats. I know you sleep in a stupidly ridiculous position. I know you’re a higher level demon. I know you act all tough and confident, but really you’re insecure and afraid to let anyone get close to you! I may not know everything about you, that’s true! But I know **you** , Jack! And I love what I know! I know you think I’m throwing away my life on a whim, but I don’t think I am. I think I’m taking a chance. I’m taking a chance on love, on loving you, Jack!”

“Rhys, … I, I know. I love you too. But can you at least wait a little longer before you go through with this? Think it over some more?”

“No. No, I can’t.” And with that, Rhys pulled Jack close and crashed his lips into the demon’s. The kiss was perfect. Needy and full of want. It seemed to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Rhys taking what he wants! Yes, boo-boo!
> 
> So, question for you all! This is where I imagined ending this part of the story, but I have waaaaaaay more.  
> Should I keep the chapters writing in this fic? Or make a separate Part 2 for the babes heading to Hell?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	15. I Fell for You

When Rhys pulled away from the kiss, he was full of adrenaline and immense satisfaction. He reached up to stroke Jack’s face, but his body froze. No matter how much effort he put into moving, he was still as a statue. Jack looked at him in puzzlement, then realization dawned in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Rhys. Stay calm in there. You’re transforming into a demon. This may hurt, but it’ll only last a moment.”

 _Hurt?_ Shit, Rhys hadn’t considered that. Before he could think any more, a glaring pain seared the muscles between his shoulder blades. Rhys would’ve screamed in agony if he could have. Mild pains also appeared at the edges of his forehead and the bottom of his spine. _Fuuuuuuuuuck! Fuckity, fucking, fuckballs! Paaaaaaaaain!_

“It’s almost over, kitten, hold on.”

Finally, Rhys’ body allowed him to move. Rhys collapsed immediately.

“Are you okay, Rhys?!”

All Rhys could manage was a strangled, “Fuck me. That was awful.”

“I mean, if you’re already up for it again,” Jack snarked while grinning lecherously.

“Not now, you horny shit.”

Jack chuckled and kissed Rhys’ forehead. “Sit up, baby, I want to get a good look at you.” Rhys slowly pulled his sore body into a sitting position. Jack looked him up and down. He went behind Rhys. Rhys suddenly felt a hand on his … what was that? Not his shoulder.

“Relax, honeybunch,” Jack said as he slowly helped extend Rhys … wings. “Holy shit,” Jack whispered. “I felled an angel.”

“What, Jack?”

“Rhys, you were going to be an angel!”

“How do you know?”

Suddenly a giant mirror was in front of Rhys. Rhys saw Jack holding his wings in the reflection. They were … _huge_ , each at least six feet in length. “They would have been snowy white in Heaven,” Jack supplied. Instead, Rhys’ feathers were a perfect shade of black. The sort of black as dark and as deep as a midnight sky. Rhys reached up and felt the two dark horns protruding from his head. He looked down and saw he had a thin, black tail, similar to Jack’s. Something else was different about him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it … _Oh_. His skin was different. It was so subtle he hadn’t noticed it at first, but he shimmered a faint shade of gold. And his arm and eye were back. Good as new, and completely whole. Finally, his tattoos were much darker, a deep shade of blue that was nearly black.

“Oh my gosh,” Rhys murmured.

“Rhys, I didn’t think you could get any prettier, but you did it. You became the most beautiful thing in the underworld.”

“Jack, stop it, you si—“ Rhys was cut off by Jack’s lips slamming into his. Rhys sighed and accepted the kiss. Rhys pulled away reluctantly and asked the question he needed answered. “Can I leave a way for my friends to find me before we go?”

“Of course, cupcake! We can take as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Jack. Now can you tell me that chant?”

Jack spouted off some crazy Latin-sounded phrase that Rhys eventually gave up learning. Jack kindly wrote it down for him with a great deal of teasing. “Shit! Jack, how can I get in touch with them?”

“Hmmm, I dunno. How can you?”

“Please, just tell me.”

“I’ll summon a comm with universal reception.”

“ **WHAT?!** You can do that?”

“Well, duh, Rhysie. I’m a demon!”

“You could have done this at any time, couldn’t you?”

“Yup. You could have asked for one whenever. You just didn’t say you wanted to contact your friends. I love ya, babe, but you’re really not the brightest bulb in the bunch.”

Rhys sighed. “Can I have that comm, please?”

“Sure thing, sweetcheeks!”

With his new comm in hand, Rhys walked a bit away from Jack and entered Vaughn’s number.

“Hello?” _Holy shit, it’s actually Vaughn!_ “I swear to God if this is _another_ telemarketer, I will hunt you down and end you!”

“No, Vaughn, don’t hang up!”

“Holy shit! … _Rhys?_ ”

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s me.”

“Rhys … What the fuck, man?! We all thought you were dead. Yvette already went through a brief stage of grief and stole your room!”

Rhys laughed. “Typical, ‘Vette.”

“I’m—holy shit, Rhys, I’m just so glad you’re okay. Where are you?! I’ll come get you asap!”

“Um … No, you won’t, Vaughn.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I’M NOT?! BRO, IS THIS A HOSTAGE SITUATION?! Say _how are you doing_ if it is!”

“It’s not a hostage situation, Vaughn.”

“That’s exactly what a hostage with a gun to their head would say!”

“Vaughn! I’m fine. It’s just, you can’t come get me. I’m going away.”

“What do you mean? Rhys? What’s going on? First you disappear for two weeks and now you’re going away!”

Rhys began the very long story of his trip through the Pandoran desert and his meeting Jack. Vaughn was dead silent for about a minute once Rhys was done.

“Okay, Rhys. I believe you. You are perfectly sane. I do _not_ believe you have gone crazy from exposure. Ignore the trace I’m putting on your comm.”

“Vaughn, I’m not crazy.”

“Of course not, Rhys. I just said you’re not. But please keep your comm on, and stay where you are. For … reasons.”

“Have you sent Fi and Sasha to get me?”

“What?! _Nooooooo_.”

“Vaughn.”

“Okay, maybe I did. But you have gone bonkers, bro! I love you, but you need to get some medical attention.”

“I’m not going with them Vaughn.”

“Just keep your comm on, Rhys.”

“I love you, bro.”

“Rhys, don’t you dare hang up on—“ Rhys hung up on Vaughn, and ran back to Jack.

“How’d your little chat go, kitten?”

“Fine, but they’re sending people to come get me!”

“Shit! We need to go. Now.”

“We can’t wait for them?”

“No one but a person who has summoned a demon is allowed to see them! We have to go!”

“Wait! Can we leave them a way to summon me?”

Jack paused for a moment and his expression softened. “Sure, babe.” Jack waved his hand and a slab of dark stone appeared in the desert. The chant Jack had relayed to Rhys was carved into the stone along with Rhys Tenbre Ruinangeulus. “There! They can’t miss it.”

Rhys nodded in agreement, and set his comm at the base of the stone.

“Let’s go, Jack.”

“Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Then we’re off,” Jack exclaimed as he turned to Rhys and took his hand. “I hope you won’t regret this, Rhys.”

“I won’t, Jack. Not as long as I’m with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a wrap! FOR PART ONE! I'm continuing this story in a separate pic to be entitled "Love is Hell." So keep on the lookout! The first chapter will probably be up in a week or two.
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed!


End file.
